halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
PreGame Lobby
Pregame Lobby is a machinima series made on Halo 3 written by Mike Johnson (aka Harabek). It focuses on a group of characters and their experiences online (and in one instance, offline). =Episodes= Episode 1 (The Episode was released in two parts due to long duration) Part 1 The episode begins with Mike playing a game on Isolation against Commander Melander and from the start there are signs they are not doing well. Commander Melander proves lethal when in the Ghost, and when outnumbered 4-1 when his team are killed, he uses the needler and melee kills to deadly effect, achieving an Overkill. Mike orders Red team into a bunker and comes up with a plan to deal with Commander Melander, but one of the players known as "Helljumper" simply leaves, and the Commander finds the group inside the bunker and uses a rocket launcher to firstly kill Mike's teammates, and then Mike himself, winning the game and earning MVP. Frustrated, Mike then joins Rachel's party and the group mess around. Rob and Jess are talking about how Rob needs to be more flexible with friends (perhaps an early reference to Episode 4). Brandon, Mike's apparent best friend, tries Matt's half-pipe, and ends up over the cliff. Rachel then tries the other part of the half-pipe, but ends up landing on a massive pile of fusion coils, killing her. Brandon boots Matt out. Part 2 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 L.O.L of the Day L.O.L. (Laugh Out Loud) of the Day is a side series of epsiodes of Pregame Lobby consisting mostly of random moments among the characters, or the characters' reponse to fan written questions about the series. L.O.L. of the Day Episode 1 L.O.L. of the Day Episode 2: "Critics" L.O.L. of the Day Episode 3: "Fail" L.O.L. of the Day Episode 4 L.O.L. of the Day Episode 5 L.O.L. of the Day Episode 6 Main Characters Mike *Voice actor: Mike Johnson Mike is the writer of Pregame lobby as well as a character. He seems to have a decent personality in general. His armour is MkV helmet, and hayabusa chest. His playing is not brilliant, as he flips a Warthog, sending Brandon back through a grav-lift and later splatter-betrays him. He appears to be part of a noob stereotype, blaming his bad driving on the game physics, and saying "Grenades are broken" when he isn't doing well. He seems to get on with Brandon best, hanging out with him while Rachel and Commander Melander go into social slayer. The pair also go and trash a Wal-Mart offscreen (and get banned from there as a result). He holds Commander Melander is really low regard, and his prediction that the Commander's tips on playing Halo well is simply a lesson on how to trash talk proves correct. He also seems to dislike StealthSniper, although not as much as he hates Melander. He and Brandon seem to be alcoholics, getting drunk in Episode 6. This has a severe impact on their behaviour, resulting in the pair ending up on a 250-second respawn for betraying each other so much. Also, he excessively insults Rachel and Silent Pete. This caused them to be absent from Episode 7 and two FAQ sessions. Mike is black and is apparently from Colorado, much to Stealth's surprise. Brandon *Voice actor: Tristen Maxwell Brandon seems to be Mike's best friend and is often seen hanging out with him the most. Unlike Mike, Brandon seems more rude and sex-addicted, making sex jokes about Rachel and staying in forge maps resembling human body parts. He is also an apparent alcoholic. Brandon does have some good attributes. Brandon seems to be a good singer, and manages to fool Commander Melander before booting him out. Brandon and Mike didn't appear in Episode 7. This is due to the fact voice actor Tristen Maxwell no longer shares the appartment with Mike (although in the machinima this is because they have been binge drinking). harabek states most characters in the series act more like Brandon. Rachel *Voice actor: Tuesday Smith Rachel is a girl gamer, and possibly the least skilled (apart from Matt). She has a decent personality in general, but quickly loses her temper when several questions asked in an FAQ session ask "Is Rachel hot?" Her "hotness" has become something of a running gag in the series. Commander Melander fell in love with her, but after a prank from Brandon this love changed to hatred. Harabek says voice actor Tuesday Smith acts like Rachel, perhaps a little more sarcastic. Matt *Voice actor: Matt Matusiak Matt is a member of the gang and the most crazy person in the entire series. He is often seen crouching repeatedly while switching weapons. His skill is poor as he ends up betraying several of his teammates and ends up being gunned down by a missile pod after he gets too close to the ground in Valhalla. He also betrays Brandon several times, sometimes on purpose, and sometimes by accident (notably when HM GiggleFairies stood behind Brandon and Matt accidentally hit the latter). The others repeatedly tell him to shut up, but otherwise seem to tolerate him. His most notable trait is to use internet slang acronyms outloud repeadtedly, for example, when he finds something funny(as he usually does for everything), he says "lowl", as in LOL (Laughing outloud), or "roffel", as in ROFL (Rolling on floor laughing). Rob *Voice actor: Robert Wright Rob is from England along with Jessica. He seems to be among the better-mannered (and better skilled) of the gang, but quickly gets annoyed at StealthSniper's stupidity, mimicing his accent and quickly goes "What the fuck was that for" when Matt drops a Power Drain in their base. He believes in the American stereotype, admitting that while not every American is entirely true to the stereotype, enough are. He also shows a dislike of Commander Melander, booting him several times in LOL 5. When told by StealthSniper to speak English, he responds "I am speaking English. You're the one that can't talk." He gets on best with Jessica, but on one occaision they argue because Rob left Jessica to be infected while he went to the Warthog, attempting to win the game. In reality, Rob acts more like Brandon. Jessica *Voice actor: Rebecca McCarthy Jessica, like Rob, is from England. She seems to be the member of the gang with the best behaviour, rarely swearing (and when she does, it is mild). She also seems to be one of the better players of the game, eliminating three enemy team members with the help of Rob (while the pair were outnumbered) and killing several zombies in Episode 6. She seems to dislike Canadians for an unknown reason (it is likely this is just for comedic purposes). In an FAQ post on Harabek's website, it is confirmed that Rebecca (voice of Jessica) acts like her character (although whether she hates Canadians in real life is unclear). Commander Melander *Voice actor: Ryan Melander Commander Melander is an Elite player. His skill seems to be incredibly high, shown when he defeats Mike's team twice in a single episode, then when he fights off a zombie horde with the assitance of StealthSniper. However, he is also highly annoying and trash talks most of the time. Virtually all of the gang, with the exception of Matt (who invites him in), come to hate him and boot him whenever he joins their parties. He always refers to himself (excluding one occaision) in the third person and often extensively refers to Final Fantasy and Star Wars. In a FAQ session, Harabek said Ryan Melander (voice actor of Commander) acted like his character. StealthSniper *Voice actor: Austin Chizanskos StealthSniper is from Texas and lives up to the Texan stereotype. He also appears to be a small kid. He seems to be skilled at the game, such as when he successfully creates a plan to capture the flag and executes it perfectly (which Rob and Mike admit "pretty good") and when he fights off a horde of zombies with the help of Commander Melander. However, he shows poor intelligence, believing England to be in a state (when in fact England is a country of the United Kingdom), does not know what Infection is, believes in diarrhoea of the mouth (which doesn't exist) and seems to be a trash talker. He first appeared in Episode 1, Part 2 under the name "Trash Talker". After Rachel insults him severely, he drops out and Commander Melander takes his place. He then appears in a game of Social Slayer and leaves in the middle of a game after Rachel insults him for his stutter (which does not appear in future Episodes). His sexuality has become a running gag and a source of confusion. Harabek answered that "Stealth is homophobic and somebody who's trying to prove he's straight, and failing". Mike, Rob, Jessica, Commander Melander and Mizzbehaving. One example of this is in LOL of the Day number 7. However, in reality, Austin Chizanskos (voice actor of StealthSniper) is actually from Texas, much older and acts more like Brandon. In Episode 6, he says that Rachel keeps being matched up with her (which he hates), which results in Commander Melander offering him the chance to get back at them. However, he and Mizzbehaving seem to be considered necessary annoyances rather than partners. He also appears to like Grifball, but hates Infection. As Commander Melander grows to be a sigificant antagonist, Stealth Sniper seems to be his primary minion. External links http://tgfilms.blogspot.com/2008/08/released-and-real-answers.html